Eternulli
Finite Weapons * Xenostrike - His pair of whips, crafted by him as his first weapon some eons ago. When turned on, one pair is red whilst the other is blue, although he prominently uses his blue one. Can electrocute on contact, or at the very least leave some nasty burns. He can make the whips as long or as short as he wishes, with certain limitations. The whip 'string' is made from an electrical current, meaning that it cannot be cut. ** Can also be changed into a pair of purple scimitars. * Hypercrasher - A small, one handed plasma gun. Used when melee isn't an option. Abilities * Dark Magic - Shadow fireballs, projectiles, arrows, you name it. Anything dark and small he'll probably be able to do it. * Shadow Dash - Lets Finite move across small distances quickly. * Nightshade Finite, if empowered. Carmen Abilities * Knife Rain - Carmen can throw some of her feathers like knifes with massive force. As of her second upgrade, the amount of knives have increased, and she can reload them too. * Fire Blast - Can breathe a scorching blaze bordering a plasma beam. And yes, she can set herself on fire now. Plants beware. Astro Weapons * Blade Shooter - Shoots metallic disks, usually Hydra disks that explode into shards on contact or randomly midair, creating a rain of high speed painful fragments. * Plasma Rifles - Being a sharpshooter, of course he has to have a rifle. Or two. * Gigawatt Blade -''' A giant supercharged electrical sword. Excellent stabber. * '''Megashield - An innocent looking ball which, when deployed, expands out rapidly from the point it is thrown down and creates a massive force shield. Can be used indefinitely. Has several different modes for different situations. Abilities * Eagle Eye - Astro has an uncanny ability to pretty much always hit his target - even from miles away, given the right weapon. He's deadly accurate. ** His reflexes are also higher than the average person, making him extremely fast in terms of response. THUNDER Weapons * Plasma Gun - 'Nuff said. * Laser Gun '''- Also 'Nuff said. Abilities * '''Teleportation - THUNDER can teleport anywhere, so long as he's been there before. How long it takes depends on how far away it is - somewhere on the same planet is almost instant, whilst it might take several minutes or even hours for places on the other side of the galaxy. * Infinite Backpack -''' Due to having a space-warping inbuilt backpack, THUNDER is pretty much a storage room. ** '''Spawner Orbs(5) - '''Created by Finite, summons in an automation to fight or defend when thrown. These automations have self-repairing abilities and will instantly revert back to their orb form if too much damage is taken. The orbs themselves are nigh destructible. THUNDER's main form of large scale offence or distraction for when he's on a mission. *** Giant Cobra *** Dragon *** Gryphon *** Leviathan *** Golem ** '''Various Weapons -''' Taken from the weapons room in the Furnace. ** '''Too many soft drink cans '-' honestly THUNDER's just a vending machine at this stage M5 Weapons Ship * An assortment of random weaponry and guns i cba to try and write down right now * Order 7 - A cannon that's the definition of overkill. M5-D * Mini Taser - 'M5-D's two arms can be used to deal electrical shocks, although they are only strong enough to hurt and not electrocute. Despite this, they can still cause some nasty burns. The Tempest Upcoming * ** ** * * Archived Removed characters or will be removed in SAFF2. Lucidia Weapons * '''Oblivion '- Her trusty scythe. She commonly channels her magic through it if she can. ** '''Entropy - Lycia's old dual blades. ** Penumbra - Cross of both Oblivion and Entrophy, Lucidia and Lycia's dual handheld scythes. * Plasma Bow '- Taken from weapons room in Furnace, shoots plasma instead of arrows. Secondary weapon. Abilities * '''Flight '- Lucidia has wings and can therefore fly. * '''Weather Manipulation - Lucidia can control weather. * Berserk State - Can be seen as like a last resort, Lucidia can enter a state of uncontrollable rage where she will attack anyone and anything until there is nothing left. Her body drastically changes to where she grows longer teeth, claws, horns and other features, to the point where she hardly resembles anything like her normal self. Her overall strength is increased beyond normal, is very resistant to pain and is a lot more aggressive. When there is nothing left, she will self-mutilate until she wear herself out and die. It is possible to reverse this, either by putting her to sleep through a spell (though more effective if she is young) or by knocking her out and hope she doesn't succumb to her injuries. A calming charm can also be used to instantly revert back. **'Power Augmentation' - While in this state, her strength, durability and overall fighting capabilities are increased to a certain degree. This is of course dependent on how powerful she already was prior to changing as even a changed Lucidia can be defeated by a stronger character. **After forcefully reverting to her Berserk state in Chapter 11 in order to kill an Anti-Creator, she has been given a calming charm as the remainder of the team was under attack from Atlantis. So long as she is wearing it, she can never go berserk naturally - although taking it off won't have any effect either. If she still somehow goes berserk with the necklace on she will be in control of her actions. ** (Source: Slightly Damned wiki). Puck Weapons * Whiteout - A dream demon slaying weapon. Cannot harm anything that isn't classified as a monster to the holder, preventing them from harming anyone innocent. ** Ironically, Efialtis can't be killed. Because she's already dead. All this weapon does is weaken her to a point where she is unable to maintain her form in the mortal realm anymore. Abilities * Flight - Puck is a Nocturne, a species of dragon that can fly. ** Agility - Puck is extremely agile in the air and can dodge easily. * Anti-Magic - Puck is greatly resistant to attacks relating to magic and can even shake them off. However, to balance this he is physically vulnerable. Others * Eflaltis * Fathom Category:Random Forum Fight Players